Dark Wings
by Wyrdel
Summary: Kind of AU. Daisuke has a demon, Dark, sealed inside of him. What happens when there are those who wish to steal that power? Shonen ai, but just fluff. I think...DarkKrad DaisukeSatoshi
1. Dark Beginning

Author note: Hey! Wyrdel here! Not that I think anyone cares but I used to be Calliope217 then my friend Yrel made me change my name. (she also made me stop calling her happy tumor). Oh, well.

Summary: Kind of AU. Daisuke has a demon, Dark, sealed inside of him. What happens when there are those who wish to steal that power? Shonen ai warning

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DNAngel. But I do own the 2-disc unrated extended version of Underwold!

Dark Wings

A Dark Beginning

"What do you mean, Elder? Have a demon posses my son?!"

"No, not posses. Protect."

"But why? Why should he be involved? He's so young…"

"Just by being born into the Niwa family, the family that protects the Seal of the Demon, he is involved."

"But why now? This has never been done before!"

"Never before have we been so threatened by those who to steal the power of the demon. We must hide the demon and his power."

"But why-"

"You sure ask a lot of questions! I just explained everything, yet you keep asking! I'm the Elder so you listen to what I say! Now shut up and give me your son so I can seal the demon inside him."

Daisuke Niwa yawned and sat up. He hadn't thought about that day in a long time. How old had he been? Four? Yeah, about four.

He yawned again and got out of bed, pushing strawberry red hair back as he went to the window. From his room he could see the large stone engraving that was the center of the Shrine of the Seal of the Demon. Of the, of the, lot's of of the's. Wouldn't it be easier to just say "Holy Demon Thing?"

Daisuke moved away from the window and into the bathroom. He stripped and got into the shower, putting the water on cold to help wake him up. He finished cleaning, went to his room, and began to pull on his uniform. Before he put on his shirt, he turned his head around so he could look at his back in the mirror. Or more specifically, the tattoo that was a mirror image of the stone seal that lay engraved on the ground within the shrine boundaries. He reached his hand back to touch the circular pattern. It had letters from almost every known alphabet (and a few unknown ones) surrounding a crescent moon. Unlike the rest of his family, he wasn't a protector of the seal; he was the seal.

Daisuke pulled on his shirt and ran downstairs. He grabbed a quick breakfast before leaving for school. As he was walking down the sidewalk, a familiar voice chimed in his head.

Where are you going? Dark asked.

School, Daisuke thought, _That thing I go to every day of my life._

Oh, why do you go anyway? It's so boring

You wouldn't know if it was boring or not, you're always sleeping, Daisuke pointed out.

If it were interesting would I be asleep?

Well if…actually I don't think I can argue with you there.

Ha! I win! Dark said gleefully.

"Not really much of a contest," Daisuke said out loud.

"What isn't much of a contest?"

Daisuke turned around quickly and came face to face with cool blue eyes and an even cooler expression.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun!" he stuttered, greeting the blue-haired boy, "I wasn't talking to myself!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Oh! I know that! I was just saying it in case you did think I was talking to myself! I know in society people talking to the voices in their head in public is weird! Not that I have voices in my head-"

Aww! How cute! Is Daisuke getting all flustered in front of his lover?

Dark! Stop it! Daisuke whined, blushing.

Satoshi Hiwatari raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"So…going to school?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes."

"What a coincidence me too!"

Oh that's a great pick-up line Dark said dryly.

It's not a pick-up line! It's making conversation!

Satoshi started walking again. When Daisuke didn't follow he paused and turned around as if to say, "Are you coming?"

Hehe, your lover beckons you Daisuke!

Of all the demons I could have been possessed by, it had to be you, Daisuke said to the demon.

Dark laughed inside Daisuke's mind before going back to sleep.

Daisuke smiled to himself. In truth, he had no problems with the demon being sealed inside him. He had been so young when it happened that it seemed as though Dark had been with him his entire life. Dark had no memories prior to his being sealed and any records of what Dark had been before were long since gone.

A touch on Daisuke's shoulder caused him to be pulled out of his reverie. He turned and, for the second time that morning, found himself face-to-face with Satoshi.

"We're at school," Satoshi said, gesturing behind Daisuke.

Daisuke turned around and saw that they were, indeed, at school. The two boy's walked silently to their homeroom. Had Daisuke been looking he would have noticed that Satoshi's eyes rarely left him the entire time.

After lunch the class trudged over to the locker rooms to change into their p.e. uniforms. Daisuke always waited for the rest of the boys to change so that he could avoid questions about his tattoo. When he was sure he was alone, he pulled off his shirt and began pulling his p.e. uniform on.

"What's that?"

Daisuke jumped and turned around to find Satoshi, how did he manage to always pop out of nowhere like that?

"Oh, hi Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke said, "What's what?"

Satoshi moved around behind him to touch the tattoo on the redhead's back. Daisuke felt pleasing tingles move through his body as Satoshi's light fingers brushed over his skin.

Oh, you like that do you, Daisuke?

Dark! When did you wake up?

Just now

Well go back to sleep!

So you want to be alone with the creepy-boy? Dark chuckled

"Niwa Daisuke!" The teacher ran in to the locker room holding a phone in his hand.

Satoshi's fingers dropped and Daisuke found that he regretted the touch had to stop.

"Yes?" Daisuke said to the teacher.

"It's….your home," He said, "It's been destroyed."


	2. Dark Enemies

Author Note: I'm so happy! I was gone the weekend but I came home and found all these lovely reviews! Well here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer then the last one, but it's still kind of short. Sorry about the short chaps, I'm really tired and the words seem to be having trouble coming out of my brain. And my editor is currently elsewhere. I promise the next chap will be longer and I'll try to write it as soon as possible. Byb of course there is going to be Dark/Krad fluff! It's too adorable not to write!

Disclaimer: If you tried to sue me all you would get is seventeen cents and a batman pez dispenser

Chapter Two

Dark Enemies

No, this can't be happening! Daisuke was running as fast as he could toward the shrine.

__

Daisuke! Dark was yelling, all sarcasm gone, _Daisuke, I smell smoke! I think it's coming from our house!_

No! Nonononono! Tears were streaming down his face as Daisuke raced down the familiar streets. He choked out a sob as the scream of a fire-truck reached his ears.

Maybe it was a neighbor! It couldn't be his home. Not his family…

Daisuke turned the corner and was nearly run over by the aforementioned fire truck. Where his house once stood was now only charred foundation remains and billowing smoke.

__

Daisuke… Dark said to the boy as he fell to his knees, _Just because the house is gone doesn't mean our family…_

"What have we got, Jim?" A surly police officer said to another, rather thin one, "Any stiffs?"

"Yeah," said Jim, "It seems like the entire household was in the basement. Don't go messing with those bodies, George. The burns look like there was some sort of flammable material involved. We haven't ruled out foul play and we can't touch anything until the coroner gets here."

George sighed, "It's gonna be a long night. It's supposed to be my day off tomorrow too. Now I'll be stuck with a bunch of paperwork."

__

Daisuke… Dark said as the redhead stood up.

Daisuke's hands were shaking, at first Dark thought it was in grief but, because he had been with the boy so long, soon realized it was, in fact, anger.

__

Daisuke, don't!

Daisuke ran to the surly policeman, jumped up and grabbed his neck. "Is it a job to you?!" he yelled, "Is this just a job to you?! My family is gone and it's just your job?!"

Daisuke from behind but he swung his arm back and connected with someone's face. Daisuke was grabbed again and his arms were pinned to his side. Dark was yelling something but Daisuke was beyond all reason. Daisuke struggled and kicked against his captor. Suddenly the hold was turned into an embrace. Daisuke came back to earth to find himself being held by Satoshi.

"Y-you followed me?" Daisuke whispered.

"Of course I did," Satoshi responded.

Daisuke grabbed onto the taller boy and, burying his head in Satoshi's shirt, began to cry. Satoshi awkwardly patted the redhead on the back. After a few moments of standing there, Satoshi sat Daisuke down on a bench and went over to question the police officers.

__

Hey, Daisuke?

…Yeah.

I don't know if it's much comfort, but I'm still here.

Daisuke smiled a bit, _I know. Thanks Dark._

Krad sighed and pushed his blonde hair away from his face. Well this was a mess. Not only was the seal empty but everyone spontaneously combusted, or something, before he could…interrogate them.

He sighed and pulled his singed coat up a bit, "I'm going to get such an earful for this."

Right on cue, his cell phone rang.

Krad took it out of his pocket and stared at it, wondering if he should answer it. _Might as well get it over with now_, he thought to himself.

"Hello?"

"Krad, I'm watching TV right now. Do you know what I see?"

"Brady Bunch reruns." Krad replied sarcastically.

"I see a very large, very _not_ inconspicuous burned up shrine! What part of 'I want this done discreetly' did you not understand? What if you damaged my parcel?"

"I didn't damage your parcel because it wasn't there," Krad yawned, already bored with this conversation.

"It…what?"

"I went to extract your demon from the seal but it wasn't there."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! In a subconscious state there is no way to hide a demonic aura."

"I need that demon, Krad. I need it, and you better find it for me."

"You know…" Krad grinned, "I don't think you're giving me the proper respect. I kindly go to fetch you your demon, and not only is the information you give me wrong but the people living at the shrine set themselves and their house on fire burning my favorite jacket. Now you start yelling at me? You're going to have to be politer to me if you want the job done."

"Politer?"

"Yes. Politer translates here as money. I want more. No money, no demon."

"I could just hirer someone else!" The man snarled.

Krad laughed out loud at that one, "I'm the best bounty hunter in Western Hemisphere! And I'm the only living one who specializes in the capturing and killing of demons! You don't have anyone else _to_ hirer!"

"Fine! You can have another seven hundred dollars-"

"I want a thousand."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Oh, I think the signal's going out!" Krad said, covering the receiver slightly.

"Fine! A thousand it is! Just get me my demon, Krad!"

"Nice doing business with you!" Krad hung up and walked down the street.

He glanced back one more time at the shrine and noticed the teary, redheaded boy sitting on a bench near the ruins. Did this boy live at the shrine as well? As he watched, a blue-haired boy went over to the red-head, said something to him, and helped him to his feet. The two boys started down in the opposite direction of Krad.

__

Hmm, Krad thought, _The shrine gone, an empty seal, and one member of the Niwa clan left. There's something going on. I'll need to find out more about this family._

"Are you hungry?"

Daisuke looked up and saw Satoshi holding a phone book.

"I don't have much food here," Satoshi said, "But does pizza sound good to you?"

"Yeah…it sounds fine."

Satoshi nodded and went into the other room to order the pizza.

__

Why do we have to stay here? Dark whined for the millionth time.

__

Because we don't have a home right now, and it will take a while for me to have access to my family's…life insurance. Daisuke's eyes filled with water and he let out a sob. It seemed so horrible to make money off of someone's death.

__

Are you sure it's not that you want to sleep with your lover? Dark said, referring to Satoshi.

__

Dark!!!! Daisuke yelled, the tears being replaced by a deep blush.

Dark snickered inside of Daisuke's head and started talking about all the things Daisuke wanted to "do" with Satoshi. Daisuke's blush grew surely and steadily deeper.

Inside, though, Daisuke was grateful. He knew that Dark suffered just as much from the loss of the Niwa family as Daisuke did. He was just keeping up with his sarcasm to make Daisuke feel better.

"Niwa-kun, you're all red." Daisuke jumped as Satoshi came out of nowhere and placed his hand on Daisuke's forehead, causing Dark to snicker and say more inappropriate things.

Or maybe it was just in Dark's nature.

"I'm fine!" Daisuke said, moving away from Satoshi.

Satoshi was about to say something else but the doorbell rang and Satoshi had to go answer it.

Daisuke may have been asleep but Dark was still wide awake. He rolled over in Daisuke's mind and tried to get comfortable.

__

Grr! It's no use! I just can't sleep! Daisuke, I'm going to use your body for a bit, kay?

Sure, whatever. Daisuke said sleepily.

Dark concentrated and felt the changes overtake his body. Daisuke's hair grew out longer and changed to a dark purple. He became taller and his feature's narrowed out, losing Daisuke's boyish profile. Now the best part. A twin pair of dark wings came out of his back.

"Ah! That feels good!" Dark said, stretching out his wings. He went over to Daisuke's schoolbag and felt around until he found the black outfit Daisuke kept with him in case Dark ever needed to take over.

Dark crept silently passed Satoshi and went outside. He was greeted by the sight of a beautiful full moon.

"What should I do first?" He said to himself. "I know! To the bar!"

"What about scheming'?"

"A demon! A demon! Do you know anything about a sealed demon?"

"Real dreamin'? Nah, sonny I don't sell drugs. Hey didja know the Niwa clan protects a sealed demon?"

Krad sighed and grabbed another beer. He had been having the same conversation with the old geezer for the past twenty minutes. "I hate old people"

"Then why are you drinking with them?"

Krad looked up and found himself staring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. "They're all old here," Krad said, quickly regaining his composure.

"You could come with me instead." The young man suggested.

"Sorry, I don't involve myself with demons."

"Wah! How could you tell?"

Krad gestured to his two wings.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to put those away. I'm Dark by the way." he said as the wings faded into nothing.

"Krad."

"Nice to meet you. Now, why won't you come with me?"

"You're not too bright are you. Don't you recognize me?"

Dark stared, "…should I recognize you?"

"Krad!"

"You Krad, me Dark."

"No! I mean, you don't know my name? Demons around the world fear me! No demon has ever survived being on my hit list!"

"Oh…" Dark said, "So, you want to go somewhere."

Krad nearly fell over. He wasn't afraid of him at all? Krad suddenly turned to Dark and let out a big, "Boo!"

Dark stared for a moment before laughing, "I like you!"

Krad found himself smiling in spite of himself. "So," he asked the demon, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just hanging I guess. What about you?"

"Research project."

"Really? What are you researching?"

Krad looked around, "Nothing really. I suppose I've gotten enough information for tonight."

"So you'll hang out with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

Krad and Dark were sitting under the boardwalk at the beach talking and laughing. Krad was surprised at how easy it was to just talk to Dark. He could speak truthfully to the demon without having to mask any of his emotions with sarcasm. As the night when on, he found himself liking Dark more and more.

Well past midnight, Dark yawned and lay down in the sand "Sleepy," he murmured.

Krad lay down next to him and felt his own eyes starting to droop. His eyes opened again, however, when he felt pressure on his body.

Dark had apparently decided that Krad made a much more comfortable bed then the sand.

Krad smiled and ran his fingers through the demon's hair.

"What were you researching anyway, Krad?" Dark asked sleepily, snuggling closer to the demon hunter.

"A demon I'm supposed to capture. Some sort of demon of the seal."


	3. Dark Readings

Author note: Whee! I updated! This chapter is dedicated to Spellcaster Hikaru who I believe doubled my reviews with all her nagging for me to update. Thanks for keeping me in line!

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything last chapter What makes you think I'll own them this chapter?

--------------------

Chapter Three

Dark Readings

Dark's eyes snapped open, "What?!"

"It's a real pain," Krad said, yawning and snuggling closer, "It was supposed to be an open-and-shut job. I get the demon, extract it and give it to my employer."

Dark sat up and stared down at Krad, could this really be the man who destroyed his and Daisuke's family?

Krad groaned and sat up, "Speaking of which, I should really be getting back to work. I've got to, at least, find the location of the demon before that damn doctor calls me back." Krad smiled at Dark, "You want to come too?"

Dark stood up and turned away, "I-I really should be getting home as w-well. People may worry," Dark prayed that Krad wouldn't hear the stutter in his voice.

"Oh, alright," Krad said, a bit disappointed, "How will I find you again?"

"I'm sure we'll run into each other," the demon responded darkly.

"Then I guess I'll see you around," Krad leaned forward and gave Dark a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I guess…"

-----------------------

Daisuke yawned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he made his way to his bathroom- and ran into a wall.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily to no one in particular. _Dark!_ he said in his head, _Someone took my bathroom door!_

No one took your bathroom door Dark said, _We're at your lover's house, remember?_

Oh, you're right, Daisuke sat back down on Satoshi's bed. He put a hand to his forehead as the previous day's memories returned to him, _So it wasn't a dream._

It wasn't

I was hoping I'd wake up and it would all go away.

It won't

Dark? Daisuke asked, _Is something wrong?_

Nothing's wrong! Stop interrogating me!!!

Are you sure? You know you can tell me right?

Before Dark could answer, Satoshi came in with some eggs and bacon on a tray. He sat down silently next to Daisuke and handed him the tray.

The two sat in awkward silence. Apparently the silence was too awkward for Dark.

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedleedee, there they are a-standing in a row, bum bum bum…

Dark! Stop it!

Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!

Dark! Daisuke whined, _You're going to get it stuck in my head! Can't you at least sing a good song?_

Dark was silent. Daisuke sighed in relief, but it didn't last for long.

_When you're in prison, don't turn the other way!!! Keep your back against the walllllllll!_

DARK!!!

Oh, don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap, it's bad for youuuuuuu!

Daisuke hung his head, defeated.

"Do you not like the food?" Satoshi asked.

"What? Oh, no it's great! Thanks!" Daisuke proceeded to shovel the food into his mouth, he was surprised how hungry he was.

"Where did you go last night?" Satoshi asked.

"Go?" Daisuke stared at him blankly.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering," Satoshi picked up his dishes and brought them to the kitchen to wash.

"I didn't go anywhere last night?" Daisuke said to himself, _Dark? Did you use my body?_

Uh…Oh, don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch, it's bad for youuuu! Oh, don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch, they won't help you make it throuuuuuuugh!

You used my body! Daisuke cried, _What did you do with it?!_

Nothing bad!!

You gave my virginity to someone didn't you!?!

Define give

DARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hehe, just kidding. Your cherry is intact.

That's a mean thing to kid about!!!

You're silly, Daisuke!

And you're mean!

"What do you want to do today, Daisuke?" Satoshi asked from the doorway, interrupting their internal conversation.

"Don't we have school?"

"I called us both in sick," He explained, "I didn't think you seemed to be in the mood to interact with a lot of people."

Daisuke smiled at him, grateful.

"So, have anything in mind?" Satoshi asked, sitting next to Daisuke.

Gay sex!

DARK!! A deep blush crept across his face.

"You know, you're very cute when you blush like that," Satoshi remarked.

Daisuke was now redder than his hair. "W-well, anything you want to do I guess."

"Then get dressed and meet me in the kitchen," He said, leaving the room so that Daisuke could change.

_I think you two go perfect together!_

Shut up!

------------------

Krad sat down on a park bench and, leaning back, closed his eyes. For some reason, his mind was full of nothing but Dark.

Why am I thinking about him? He asked himself, _I just met him yesterday for crying out loud._

He ran a hand through his hair, _Could it be…love at first sight?_

Krad blushed and smacked himself. It's no good to be thinking like that! He was Krad, the Famous and Feared Demon Hunter! He couldn't perform up to his standard if his mind was filled of images of Dark and his…amethyst eyes…gorgeous smile…slender body…

"Ah!" Krad jumped up, "I'm not thinking about him! I'm not! This is me not thinking!"

His cell phone suddenly broke into his self-delusion with an annoying ring.

"I'm not thinking about him, I'm not!" He shouted into the receiver.

"OW!" His employer yelled back, "What are you shouting about!"

"Not about a hot demon, no way no how."

"Oh…that's nice, I suppose…Look, Krad. Have you found the Demon of the Seal?"

"I'm about to meet someone. Some lady who supposedly knows something about the Demon," He replied.

"Good, I need this done quickly."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Krad shut his cell phone and went over to an old, traditional house.

He pulled open the door and walked inside. "Hello?" he called out.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter someone's house without removing your shoes? You'll get dirt all over the floor."

Krad whipped his head around and stared at an ancient old woman. Her smile was yellow and crooked and she was so wrinkled that Krad had a sudden irrational urge to iron her.

"Are you the old hag I'm supposed to meet?"

"Old hag? Surely your mother taught you better manners than that. Oh right," the woman grinned, "She died before she could teach you anything. And I suppose your father never taught you manners either. He hated to associate with the creature who was responsible for the death of his cherished wife."

"Wow, you know my life story! Well guess what, so do I!" Krad growled.

The woman stood up and walked over to a small table in the center of the room. "He hated you, you know. You stole his wife's life and dared to live with her face."

"Are you going to tell me about the Demon of the Seal or not," Krad said, sending a death glare her way.

"That's not what you want to know." The woman pulled out a hessian bag.  
"You want to know about the demon don't you. The one with black wings."

Krad blushed and looked down, "That's not relevant to-"

"It's very relevant," she said, "More so than you know. Let's do a simple reading, shall we? What is your question? Only one, please."

Krad thought a moment. He knew he should be asking about the demon of the seal, but Dark wouldn't leave his mind, "Tell me about Dark, the demon with black wings."

The old woman poured out the contents of her bag on the silken handkerchief that lay on the table. Krad recognized them as Nordic ruins.

The old woman proceeded to turn all of her ruins over so that they were face-down and swirl them around. After about half-a-minute, she selected three and set them apart from the other. She turned the first ruin over.

"Peorth," She said, "Being the first ruin, it shows how the current situation came about. You are searching for something lost. You don't know what you're missing, but still you search. This is a positive ruin."

This is relevant, how? He thought to himself, but didn't care to voice his opinion.

"Eolh, reversed," She continued, flipping over the second ruin, "At the present, you are being tricked. Not everyone has your best intentions at heart. You may be hurt. This is a negative ruin."

Yes, pain equals negative.

The old woman flipped over the last ruin- which was blank.

"What the hell does that mean?" Krad asked, "There will be blank pieces of paper in my future?"

"It is Wryd, you idiot," the woman said, "It means that an inescapable situation will soon reveal itself. It is fate."

"Fate?"

"Fate, destiny, karma, whatever. I do not know whether or not your fate is positive or negative."

"Isn't that your job?"

"Idiot. Wyrd has no distinct personality. Whether it is good or bad depends on the surrounding ruins. Since it is surrounded by both a positive and a negative ruin, I cannot determine the outcome. I can, however, offer you some advice."

"I'm not going to have to pay you more for this, am I?"

She ignored him and continued, "Destiny will come. You cannot stop her. But you may be able to change the process to your advantage, but not your outcome."

"Why are you personifying an inanimate thing?"

"Will you shut up and act intelligent! I know you're smart, so stop trying to provoke me!" The lady coughed, "As I was saying…You cannot avoid destiny, but you may be able to change her."

"This has nothing to do with my question."

" I told you, it has everything to do with it. You'll see him again soon."

Krad stood up and headed to the door, "I'll send you a check. Even though this was a waste of my time."

"Wait a moment," She tossed the bag of ruins to him, "These will come in handy."

He stared at the bag a moment before nodding and leaving the store.

The old woman sat down and stared at a candle on the table. "Destiny comes. Fire burning in her black eyes. A reflection of her ashen soul. Dark wings…yes. That is the answer."

---------------------

Ending note: this chapter is longer but I must say that I'm not pleased with it as a whole. I'm trying to get the plot going and it's kind of difficult. I wanted to put more in this chapter but where I ended it seemed about right. I'm sorry I didn't put the funny conversation in, Shu! It'll be there next chapter. I will try and update soon. I'm done helping out in my church so I'll have a lot of time to kill. By the way, before I forget, me and some friends are working on a dnangel site. It's still kind of a work in progress but the basic layout's there if you wanna check it out. The link is I thought of the name myself!


	4. Dark Decisions

Thankies: Yo, Wyrdel here. I would like a chance to thank all my reviewers. And I would also like to thank anyone who reviewed my one-shot, "Sad but True." I would also like to take the time to slap both Shu and Yuki who won't stop bugging me about the shoulder-biting thing in that story. You know perfectly well I wasn't in a right state of mind when I wrote that.

About the chapter: Ah, yes. What can I say about this chapter? It's a little bit more serious than the previous chapters, but it has its moments. I'm setting up for some painful revelations in future chapters. I hope to get a torture scene in later on.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Dnangel. That's why I'm writing fan fiction. Please note the sarcasm.

By the way, I'm putting a preview for another fic I'll be posting soon at the bottom of the page.

Chapter 4

Dark Decisions

Dark was bored. All day Daisuke and Satoshi had been walking around doing whatever came to their minds. See this movie, play this game. All day and neither one of them would make a move.

_For the love of God, Daisuke! _Dark groaned, _Just kiss him already!!!_

Daisuke blushed, _Dark! I can't do that!_

It's really easy! Just grab him and-

No!!

"You blush a lot, Niwa-kun," Satoshi said, "It really is adorable."

Daisuke blushed even more and looked down. Satoshi paused for a moment before leaning down and briefly pressing his lips against Daisuke's. When they parted Daisuke was staring up at Satoshi with a deep blush on his face. All was silent- all was silent that is, but Dark.

_Woohoo! Go Daisuke! Go Daisuke! Get busy! Get busy! I'm too sexy for my cat! Too sexy for my cat!_

"I'm sorry," Satoshi said, turning away.

"No!" Daisuke grabbed his arm, "Don't be sorry! I'm happy!"

Satoshi smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him again. This time, this kiss was less hesitant. As they parted, a thought came to Daisuke.

__

Dark?

Yes, lover boy?

I want to tell Hiwa… Satoshi-kun, about you.

What?! No way!!

Dark I want to be with him!

You can still be with him!

No, it's just…relationships are built on trust! There can't be trust when there are secrets!

"Daisuke-kun?" Satoshi asked, "Is something wrong?"

_Why does he interrupt so much?!_

He doesn't mean to! Can I tell him?

…go ahead Dark sighed.

"Satoshi-kun. I need to tell you something. And I want you to believe me."

Satoshi nodded for him to continue.

"Um…you know that mark on my back? Well, it's actually a seal."

"A seal?" Satoshi asked, "You mean like the one at your family's shrine?"

"Yes, like that."

__

How does he know about that? Is he stalking you? Dark wondered

Daisuke ignored him and continued, "It's there because it's sealing a demon inside of me. His name is Dark, and I've known him practically my whole life."

Satoshi said nothing.

__

See, he thinks you're crazy! Dark laughed, _Here, let me help. Bring him away from these people._

Daisuke nodded and, grabbing the still silent Satoshi's arm, pulled him into an alley. As soon as they were away from the public, Daisuke allowed Dark to take over his body. Satoshi remained silent through the transformation.

"Yo!" Dark said with a smile, "Name's Dark. Now I want to talk to you about condoms. I'm not saying you have any diseases but it's better to be safe than sorry when wittle Daisuke is involved…"

__

Dark! You said you'd help!

I am helping! Protection is important!

"Excuse me," Satoshi said, "I'll be right back. I need to go get something. Please wait here." With that Satoshi walked out of the alley.

"Whoops, scared him off." Dark said.

__

He'll be back. He said he would, and he will.

"Sure…"

"Well, that was a waste of my time," Krad muttered. "I could've gotten better information from a fortune cookie."

Krad sighed and stuffed the bag of runes into his jacket pocket. He instinctively took note of everyone in the area. His eyes moved lazily over the people until a glint of purple caught his eye.

Dark was leaning against the wall of an alley wearing a school uniform that seemed a little small on him. As Krad watched, Dark moved away from the wall and stretched, unintentionally giving Krad a little show. Krad's eyes trailed over Dark's lithe body. He smiled and quickly moved around behind the demon.

Dark yawned, stretching his arms upward. Humming a bit to himself as he read the graffiti on the wall. "'Larry loves Tina,' 'Mike loves Sandy,' 'Adam loves Steve…'"

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and his eyes covered. "Guess who."

"Hey! I know that voice! Krad!" Dark jumped around and threw his arms around the demon hunter.

__

Who's this? Daisuke asked.

_Oh, this is Krad, he's… _Dark stopped, he's the guy who killed our family.

Dark pulled away and turned his back to Krad. Krad frowned but then took this as the chance to hook his arms around Dark's waist.

"I've missed you."

Daisuke was remained quiet, puzzled about the reason for Dark's sudden discomfort.

"Well, I've been busy I guess." Dark replied, trying not to focus on the fact that he could feel Krad's heartbeat through his back.

"Are you alright?" Krad asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Dark said. He turned his head so he could see Krad and took in his scent. "Darn you smell good… Why do you have to smell so good?!"

"Uh…I'm sorry for my smelliness?"

"I'll forgive you…this time…"

Krad laughed and turned Dark to face him. "I really have missed you," he said, turning serious.

"You saw me last night."

Daisuke noted that that was where Dark had gone.

"I know," Krad put his fingers beneath Dark's chin and tilted his head up, "Listen, I have a proposition to make."

"A proposition?" Dark seemed to be having trouble concentrating.

"I'd like you to…be my partner."

"What?"

"My professional partner. It pays very well and if you're not attached to anything, or anyone, here. I'd like you to work with me."

"What?"

Krad smiled, "You don't have to decide right away. After I finish the job I'm doing right now. It shouldn't take much longer."

"It's an interesting proposal." Dark said.

"Well here," Krad put a ticket in Dark's hand, "In five days I'm leaving for London to start another job. If you want to come with me, I'll see you at the airport."

Dark said nothing and stared down at the ticket in his hand.

"I really hope you'll be there."

Dark looked up and found himself mere centimeters away from Krad. Without thinking he lifted his arms up and set them on Krad's shoulders. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Krad.

Krad responded instantly, wrapping his arms around Dark and pulling him as close as humanly possible.

__

Dark! What are you doing?!

But Dark was no longer paying attention to Daisuke. All that mattered was that Krad kept on kissing him….holding him…. But, even through this ecstasy, part of Dark kept reminding him what Krad had done. So, when they parted for air, Dark turned his face away before Krad would be able to suck him back into that pleasurable abyss.

"Krad…I can't,"

"Why not?" Krad asked, confusion in his eyes.

"It's complicated…" Dark lay his head on Krad's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could feel Krad tightening his grip on him.

"Is there…someone else?"

Dark started to answer, but was stopped.

"Alright, I'm back," Satoshi said, clearing his throat loudly to get the attention of the demon and demon hunter who were still holding each other tightly.

__

I told you he'd come back! Daisuke said happily.

Krad, on the other hand, was not nearly as happy as Daisuke. He possessively put an arm around Dark's waist and summoned up his most frightening glare.

"And who might you be?" he asked icily.

"You have nothing to do with me, so I see no need to answer me," Satoshi said, then turning to Dark, "Come on. Let's go."

"He's not going anywhere with you, four eyes!" Krad said angrily, pulling Dark even closer, "Is this why it's complicated?"

"Huh?" Dark said stupidly before realization hit him, "You think I'm with Satoshi!?! Ewwww! No way! Like I would ever go after Creepy Boy!"

Satoshi frowned slightly at the nickname.

"Oh, so you're single then?" Krad asked, surprised.

"Of course I am! Satoshi is dating my brother!"

"Oh," he turned to Satoshi, "Sorry for the confusion."

"Whatever," Satoshi said with a dismissive gesture.

__

He didn't object to us dating! Daisuke said.

__

I think you're missing the point of this conversation, Daisuke

"Well, let's go," Satoshi said to Dark, "We have to go meet…your brother."

Krad let go of Dark, "I should be going too. I hope I'll see you at the airport."

Dark felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, "Oh…yeah"

Krad headed out of the other end of the alley. Once he was gone, Dark stared down at the ticket in his hand.

__

Dark…You really like him, don't you?

Of course not! he didn't sound too convincing.

__

So…what are you going to do?

There's nothing I can do, Dark allowed himself to be transformed back into Daisuke, _I'm a uninvited guest in your body, Daisuke. I can't go to London with him. For more reasons then I can explain to you._

Dark… Daisuke held the ticket tightly in his hand, _You know you're more important then a guest! And you can tell me anything!_

Dark said nothing and faded into Daisuke's subconscious. He didn't say it aloud, yet Daisuke could hear Dark's feeling as though he had spoken it to Daisuke's mind.

__

I can't be with him. No more than I can stop loving him.

End note: See Shu, I put in the smelly conversation! I told you I would. I don't know what Krad smells like but Shu assures me he smells good. I'd like it if you guys would tell me what Krad smells like. I'll put up the smell that gets submitted the most or the one I like best. Spellcaster Hikaru, I'm counting on you to come up with something creative.

Note about preview: This is a preview for a fic I will be putting up soon. It's a detective story mainly revolving around Dark and Krad. Fun huh?

"Who's there? What's going on?

Snap!

"Ahhh!"

…………

"He's dead! My brother's dead!" Ryo fell to his knees, "No, this isn't happening!"

…………

"It wasn't an accident!"

"What do you mean it wasn't an accident?"

Dark held up the rope, "Look at this! It was cut! Kyo Ichigami was murdered!"

…………

"Krad! Oh, god Krad! KRAD!!!"

And there's my preview, tell me if it sounds interesting.


	5. Dark Revelations with a few fluffy momen...

Author Note: Hey! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I have an excuse, really I do! You see, my computer became infected somehow and I had to have it fixed by the people. In order to fix it the people had to delete everything on my computer. And then the keyboard was broken so I got a new keyboard, then my internet didn't work, then I didn't have Microsoft word- Argh! Well it's fixed now! The only problem is, a bunch of stuff was deleted. Including the first chapter of that story I gave you a preview for last time. It may take a while to write that. I wrote have of this while my teacher was lecturing (on God, no less) and the rest at like midnight. Whatever here it is.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DNAngel. I hope you've figured that out by now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Dark Revelations (with a few fluffy moments)

Daisuke flopped down on Satoshi's bed and sighed. Ever since they had seen Krad, Daisuke's head had been perfectly silent. No singing, no innuendos, not even a light snoring. The silence felt miserable.

_Dark?_ He said, _Please__ say something. Anything._

Silence.

Daisuke turned over and lay his head on the pillow. Dark's depression was bringing him down.

At the feeling of a touch on his back, Daisuke looked up to meet Satoshi's blue eyes.

"Is he still not talking?" Satoshi asked.

"Not a word," Daisuke moved so that he was laying his head on the other boy's lap. Satoshi ran his fingers lightly through Daisuke's red hair.

"Well," he said, "If he's interested, I found some information on his friend Krad."

_Krad?_ Dark spoke up for the first time in a while.

"He's interested," Daisuke said, sitting up.

Satoshi pulled out and internet print-out, "He has a website. "

"What's the site about?"

"He's a mercenary for hire. Specialty is demons. It has information on his rates and other things of the sort. It also states that he currently can't be contacted due to job."

"Any idea of what that job is, Dark?" Daisuke asked, speaking out loud for Satoshi's benefit.

_Well, kind of…_

"…"

_Ok, stop brow-beating me! His job is to take me…_

"He's supposed to _take_ you?"

_He's supposed to capture the demon of the seal. He doesn't know it's me, though. He tried to find me at the house but when he realized I wasn't there he…left._

"So he just left? No note or anything?"

_Uh, yeah. He just left. Then someone else came and burned the house down. With Krad not being involved. At all._

"Oh. So why does he need you so bad?"

Satoshi coughed, "What kind of conversation are you two having?" ((AN: Satoshi can't hear Dark, so the conversation sounds a bit odd…))

"We were wondering why anyone would want to put a bounty out on Dark."

"Actually, I think I can answer that."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Remember when I left for a bit after you told me about Dark?"

"Yeah…"

"I went to an occult bookstore," he pulled out a book that had seen better years. It had fragile, yellowed pages and was practically in pieces. The words, "Equus Iacet" ((AN: it's midnight right now. This phrase seems amusing at the moment. In the morning I will think myself and idiot.)) were on the cover. Opening the book, Daisuke made a profound revelation.

"Wah? I can't read this at all!"

"It's in Latin," Satoshi explained, "It's about demons."

_Like me?_

"Like Dark?"

"Yes, like Dark." He continued, "You see all living things give off energy. It's a natural phenomenon. But when you seal a demon, most of the energy becomes trapped inside, along with the demon. Even if Dark takes over your body temporarily, most of his power remains trapped inside you."

"So what happens to the energy?"

"It builds up. In a couple of years, hundreds in Dark's case, you can have a massive amount of spiritual energy stored up inside."

_…I don't get it._

"Dark doesn't get it."

"In laymen's terms? You're a giant battery."

_Huh? Oh….that's not good…_

"No, not good," Daisuke said. "Now what should we do?"

_I need to talk to Krad!_

"What?! No!!"

_He won't hurt me, Daisuke_

"You really like him, don't you?"

_…yeah.__ I really do."_

Daisuke nodded and turned to Satoshi, "Dark is going to take over so he can talk to Krad."

"No."

"No?"

"If Krad hurts Dark, or tries to extract him…you'll be hurt as well."

"Even if Krad does try to hurt Dark, which I don't think he will, Dark wouldn't put me in danger."

"You better come back alright."

"I will."

_Are you done with the sappy lover's dialogue?_

_In a moment_, Daisuke thought to Dark. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Satoshi's. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke and deepened the kiss. Daisuke let out a little moan as he was pushed back on the bed-

_Hey, hey, hey!! Not in front me!!_

Daisuke pushed Satoshi off, "Sorry, Dark's ruining the moment."

Satoshi nodded, "I'll do more research. Be safe."

Daisuke smiled and nodded, "Don't worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad lay back in bed with a smile on his face. He had never been this infatuated with anyone before. Just the thought of Dark made him warm all over his body- but in one spot particular…

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the door creak open. He looked up to find Dark standing in the doorway.

"Hey there," Dark smiled.

Krad threw off his covers and jumped up to hug the demon. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well…" Suddenly Dark blushed. Krad thought it was adorable.

"Something wrong?" Krad asked.

"Um…why are you…uh…naked?" Dark said, looking anywhere but down.

Krad smirked. He had been so happy to see the demon that he had forgotten that he was in the buff. ((A.N.: I bet that makes you all happy. You little perverts…))

"I left my pajamas at home," he explained. _Not that I regret It_, he added silently.

"Oh, could you put something on?" Dark said, still trying to keep his eyes from wandering.

Still smirking, Krad went to the dresser and pulled on a pair of pants. He sat down on the bed and gestured for Dark to join him, which he did.

"So," Krad asked. "What do you need to tell me?"

Dark let out a breath. This was it. The moment of truth. Or possibly, the moment of death.

"You know that demon you're looking for? The demon of the seal? I'm it."

Krad blinked, "Huh?"

"I'm the demon of the seal."

"Isn't the demon of the seal supposed to be, you know, in a seal?"

"I am sealed. I'm sealed inside of a member of the Niwa clan. Daisuke."

"Oh, that explains why you weren't at the shrine," Krad remarked, catching on.

Dark nodded and said nothing. He watched Krad who appeared to be pondering. He hesitantly reached over and grabbed his hands with his own. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do?" Krad asked, "Well, it's already done."

"Huh?" Dark looked down and found that his wrists were handcuffed, "Krad?!"

Krad smirked at him, "I do believe I've won."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ending note: sorry this is short. I need to sleep. This is a horrible place to end the chapter! You're all going, "Wait! What happens next?!" Hmm, maybe that's a good place to end… Oh well! Krad's superwonderfulsmell to be revealed next chapter! By the way, Leorio is yodeling in my ear right now. I thought you should all know.


	6. Dark…chained to a bed…with handcuffs…

Author note: Wow, you guys really liked that last chapter, didn't you? I think I got more reviews on that one then on the previous ones! I would also like to note down a lovely day in history…I GOT MY FIRST FLAME!!! It really made my day! I had never gotten a flame before and I was worried my stories weren't good enough to be hated, but they obviously are! Billy Bob Joe the Third took the time to tell me how much he hated Dark Wings! And, get this, he read all five chapters before telling me how much he hates it! Yay! So, Billy Bob, I dedicate this chapter to you. You have made me one happy camper.

Disclaimer: Billy Bob Joe the Third recently informed me in his review that Dark and Krad do not really go down on each other. What?! Really?! How come I never knew that?! Are you also saying that Krad isn't a mercenary and that Dark isn't actually a demon?! No! What crazy world am I writing about?!

------------------

Chapter Six

Dark…chained to a bed…with handcuffs…

"W-what are you doing?" Dark stuttered as Krad hooked the handcuffs to the bedpost.

"Claiming my prize."

"Claiming? You're going to hand me over to the nutball who wants to turn me into an Energizer?!"

Krad scoffed, "Now why would I want to hand you over?" he leaned down to whisper into the demon's ear, "I've finally gotten you into a situation you can't get out of. You're mine and no amount of money is going to change that." He nibbled Dark's ear and smiled when a shiver ran through the demon's body.

"Well, you certainly have me in a compromising position," Dark smiled, pressing his body against Krad's. "You're not going to take advantage of me?"

Krad pressed his lips to Dark's and kissed him deeply. Dark moaned and strained against the handcuffs, wanting to have a more active role.

Krad moved his kisses down Dark's neck and let his hands roam over his body. Dark's moans urged him to push the demon's shirt up, revealing his pale chest. His hand began to wander down to Dark's pants…

Riiiiiiiing!

Krad sighed and rolled off Dark, pulling out his cell phone. "What?!" he snapped into the receiver.

"Why do you always yell?!"

"Oh, sorry doctor," Krad said, not sounding too apologetic.

"I'm sure you know why I'm calling?"

"Yes, I know why. But I'm afraid I'll have to back out of our agreement. I'll wire all the money back to you."

"What?! You can't just-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want."

"We have a contract!"

"You can take that contract and shove it up your-" he let out a sudden gasp. Dark had somehow managed to get out of his handcuffs and push Krad back onto the bed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just-" he let out a moan as Dark straddled him and rocked his hips "bumped my foot," he finished.

"I don't need to tell you what a bad lie that is."

"Lie! I was-" Dark began to unbutton Krad's pants. "Hold on a moment," he grabbed Dark's hands, "Are you aware that I'm on the phone with the man who wants to kill you?"

"Krad!" the demon whined.

Krad smiled and kissed him, "Amuse yourself until I'm done, okay?"

Dark sighed and lay back on the bed.

"Ok, I'm here," Krad said.

"All I want is my damn demon!!"

"You really need a lover, doctor," Krad stated.

"Everybody needs a beautiful lover! Everybody needs a special frieeeend!" Dark sang out.

"Who's that? Is someone there?"

"No, that's the radio. Let me turn it off," he leaned over and kissed Dark hungrily for a moment before making a "shh!" sign and putting the phone back to his ear. "Ok, it's off."

"…you'll be hearing from me soon." The phone clicked off.

Krad turned off his phone and lay it on the nightstand. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Dark. Dark snuggled close to him and sighed happily.

Krad gently stroaked the demon's hair, "Remember the last time you lay with me like this?"

"Hmm, I believe you were wearing a shirt then."

Krad smiled and kissed the top of his head, "You're still cute."

"And you're still comfy," Dark snuggled even closer to Krad and breathed in his scent. He had the most delicious smell. As comforting as fresh laundry with a hint of…jasmine. Nightblooming. Beautiful.

"Soon we'll be off to London." Krad said.

"I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I share my body with Daisuke. I can't. It's asking too much of him."

"Then I'll stay here."

"That wouldn't work either. Usually I just sit in the back of Daisuke's mind."

"But I want to be with you."

Dark nibbled at his neck, "Can't you just hold me right now?"

"…fine. But we're talking tomorrow."

"As long as you're with me now…"

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Satoshi was flipping through books and browsing the internet for more clues. It was difficult. Not because he didn't know where to look, but because his mind kept wandering back to Daisuke. Worrying about how he was…and fantasizing about what they would do when he came back…

He flipped through the book when something snagged his finger. He looked at the page and saw that the inside of the back cover was peeling off, and something was underneath it. He carefully pulled back the cover and stared at the hidden page.

"Oh…"

--------------

End note: by the way, you should all thank Spellcaster Hikaru. Her review thing popped up and reminded me to update. :) And, this one is really short… sorry! If people send in lots of yummy reviews I'll update faster!


	7. Dark is gone!

Author note: I have written a lot of pathetically short chapters in my life but I must say that this is the most pathetically short one ever. It's not even a chapter, it's a like an interlude… Well, I'm home sick today and I haven't updated in months so I'm just putting this here. Another (longer) chapter should be up this weekend. I'm aiming for Friday but you know me.

Disclaimer: Wheee! Cold medicine is fun!

> > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter Seven

Dark is gone!

"What should we do next?"

"Sit down and rest" Krad collapsed onto a park bench. Ever since they had woken up, Dark had insisted on dragging him all over town. Krad loved the little demon but there was only so much a mercenary can take.

Dark came over and sat down in his lap, "Come on Krad! Just a few more places?"

"We can go to as many places as you want just let me catch my breath for a moment. Here," he pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to Dark, "Go get some ice-cream"

Dark grinned and kissed him before running off to the ice-cream stand.

Krad sighed. How were they going to work this out? He was with Dark today, but what about tomorrow? Dark would be relinquishing control to Daisuke and Krad would hardly be able to see the demon. Besides, Krad had a job. He couldn't work strictly in Japan.

His thoughts were interrupted by the now annoying sound of his cell phone.

"Why the hell is everyone calling me! I swear to God if this phone rings one more fucking time heads will roll!" he yelled into the receiver.

"My, aren't we vulgar?" Satoshi said dryly.

"Oh the bluenette," Krad frowned, recognizing the voice, "How did you get this number?"

"That's not important."

"No, but it's kind of creepy…"

Satoshi ignored him and continued, "Is Daisuke alright?"

"Dark is fine."

"Listen, I need you to tell me the name of your employer, the one who hired you for Dark."

"Doctor something…"

"Doctor what? Dark and Daisuke's lives may depend on what you remember."

"What do you mean?"

"What's his name?"

"Lanson. Doctor Herald Lanson. I know he works for a privately funded lab in Japan but that's all I know."

"Shit! Where's Daisuke! Let me speak with him!"

"Dark's getting ice-cream…" he looked over in the direction of the vender. There was no Dark.

"No! Satoshi! Dark's gone!"

"What! Hold on I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Do you know where they took him?"

"Yes, we have to hurry!"

"Then why are you chit-chatting? Get your ass over here!"

"I am!"

"One more thing… how do you know where I am…?"

"…that's not important."

> > > > > > > > > >

End note: Yes! We're getting to the ending stretch of this fic! Keep those reviews coming! Two more and I got a hundred! Yeah!


	8. Dark Doings

Author note: April Fool's! Haha! Did you fall for it? Probably not. Oh well, fun for me! Well, here is the next chapter. It's a bit longer this time! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. It'd be nice if I did though…

…

Dark Wings

Chapter Eight

Dark Doings

_Daisuke!_

Daisuke squeezed his eyes tighter shut. Just five more minutes…

_Daisuke! Wake up! Damnit wake up!_

"Dark?" he opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring at a dull silver wall. He was lying on his stomach and his shirt was off. He tried to sit up to find that he was strapped down.

"What's going on?" he asked drowsily.

_I don't know! But I've been trying to switch with you for an hour and I can't!_

Daisuke blinked, trying to clear the fuzzy dots from his eyes and looked around. From what he could see, he was in a lab of some sort. Papers and complex looking machines were spread out all over tables around the room. But what caught his attention the most was not items scattered around the room, but the large machine in the center. It was vast, stretching up towards the ceiling. It resembled a snail's shell with its lights and wires swirling towards the center. Men in white lab coats were working around it, constantly making adjustments and writing down observations on their clip boards.

A whirring noise caught his attention. Daisuke tilted his head up the best he could to see the source of the sound. His eyes widened. Positioned directly over him was a spiked disc. This particular spiked disc seemed to sport rapidly spinning blades. Right. Over. His. Head!

"Oh, don't worry, boy. Those blades aren't for you…" a stout, balding doctor with a rather sadistic smirk stood over the redhead.

"Let me go!" he yelled, struggled with the metal bands that held him in place.

"That would defeat the whole purpose of catching you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Not with you…" he poked the seal on Daisuke's back. "I'm afraid neither of you will survive our little experiment though…"

Daisuke's eyes widened even more and he began to thrash around wildly, metal digging into his skin. Two doctors struggled to keep him still while a third jammed a needle into his side, pushing in an anesthetic. He drifted into unconsciousness, tears blurring his vision. "Satoshi…"

…

Satoshi sighed and pulled off his glasses as he went through the text for about the hundredth time.

"What exactly does that crap say?" Krad asked, glancing down at the book as they stopped at a red light.

"It's a prophecy. And it has very specific references to Dark and Daisuke."

"What are the details of the prophecy?"

"It talks about the combination of science and magick. Drawing out Dark to create some sort of…weapon or something…" he flipped the page. "Like right here, it says, 'The seal shall be destroyed and the dark child shall be fed to the monster. It shall then seek to absorb the light. For only then will it have the strength to devour the world.'"

"Ah, happy. How do you know that it's referring to Dark?"

Satoshi took the book and held it up, "Look. It's Daisuke's seal. That enough is proof. But I have gone through the text thoroughly and I am certain it pertains to Daisuke and Dark."

"Anything else about that monster?"

"It is actually pretty vague. The text uses a multitude of names to describe it. Only one name is used more than once."

"Which is?"

"They call it a child of destiny."

"Hmm" he bit his lip in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"A crazy old fortune telling hag mentioned something about that… and she gave me a bag of magic rocks…"

"…magic rocks?"

"Yeah, maybe we should use those to save Dark?"

"I'm not putting my Daisuke's life in the hands of magic rocks."

"Idiot, rocks don't have hands."

"Shut up!"

…

"Any news?"

"Yes, m'lord" a nervous attendant said, handing a glass of wine to the darkly clad man. "The demon of the seal is ready to be extracted. Everything should be ready by the time the plane arrives."

He looked out the window, lazily watching the passing clouds. "And Krad?"

"He's there too, m'lord"

"Excellent."

…

"Could you hurry please?"

"You want to try this?"

Satoshi was trying to quickly bypass the security that would shut down the security grid. Krad was shooting anyone that approached.

"I'm going to run out of ammo soon! Go faster!"

"I'm trying as fast as I can!"

Krad growled and shot at another guard.

"Okay, got it"

"Good" he kicked out the wire grating of the window and slipped inside, pulling in Satoshi after him. "Which way to Dark?"

…

Dr. Lansen looked up as the flashing lights indicating as security breech illuminated the room in interchanging blue and red. He let out a sigh. This would have to be done quickly.

"Start the extraction" he commanded.

"Yes, doctor," another man in a lab coat typed in some codes into a computer and watched as the spinning blades lowered themselves to Daisuke's back.

The blades paused just above the skin. The seal was glowing, stopping the blades path. A last attempt at protecting both the sealed and seal-bearer.

Lansen smirked as the blades resumed their movement. As the blades lowered into Daisuke's back, there was no blood nor was there any sign that the blades had even broken the skin. But it was obvious that it was painful.

Daisuke's eyes snapped opened. He screamed.

End note: Oh no! What will happen? Even I don't know! Reviews may inspire me to write...


End file.
